Cang Du
|image = |race = Quincy |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |epithet = "I" - "The Iron"Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 |team = Sternritter |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |signature skill = |spirit weapon = Reishi Claws |manga debut = Chapter 495 |anime debut = |video game debut = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I'"- .Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 Appearance Cang is a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs that hang between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 8 Personality Cang Du is a stoic individual, especially in comparison to some of his fellow Sternritter. He had very little reaction to the news that Yhwach had appointed the newly recruited Uryū as his successor, while the news caused anger and confusion among his comrades.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 8 Cang believes that things that existed together in life should exist together in death, a principle that he goes out of his way to enforce.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 8 He does not however believe in pantheism, claiming that Bankai have no minds of their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 14-15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Cang Du and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Cang encounters the captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang uses his medallion to steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 1 During the course of their battle, the Quincy uses the captain's Bankai against him. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto activates his own Bankai during his fight against Yhwach, all the water in Soul Society begins to evaporate, including the ice which composes the stolen Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 6 When Ichigo Kurosaki later arrives in Soul Society, Cang is surprised when his Reiatsu abruptly vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 Later, after the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Cang is present when Yhwach declares that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Following the announcement, he, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and BG9 discuss the announcement, with Cang remaining silent.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-9 During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Cang arrives on the scene just as Bazz-B is about to attack Hitsugaya, reminding Bazz-B that they promised to leave the captains to the ones who stole their Bankai. Cang then moves forward, stating that he will have the final blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 15-16As Cang moves in on Hitsugaya, Bazz-B comments that he will be punished by Yhwach for stealing his prey. Cang replies however that it was Yhwach who decided as such. He then opens his cloak, dropping an unconscious Rangiku Matsumoto onto the floor. Saying the two of them should die together, Cang reveals himself to be The Iron.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 5 Activating Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang comments on how it is a beautiful Bankai, and that it was also something that lived alongside Hitsugaya. He then remarks stealing only his Bankai and letting it live on after Hitsugaya's death pains him greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 8 When Hitsugaya touches the Shin'eiyaku pill sent to him by Kisuke Urahara, Cang asks him what it is. As the pill takes effect, one of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's wings suddenly snaps off in a splatter of blood, much to Cang's shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 19 As this happens Cang checks his medallion only to determine that it is working normally, so he is further confused as to why Hyōrinmaru is starting to return to Hitsugaya. As he regains part of the ice wing that Cang lost, Hitsugaya states that perhaps Hyōrinmaru just felt like going home.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 1-3 Cang points out that the Sternritter are taught to control the Bankai they have stolen. He then attempts to attack Hitsugaya with ice, but it redirects itself before reaching him. Hitsugaya tells him not to push the Bankai too hard, since it cannot attack itself. Resorting to hand-to-hand combat, Cang notes that Hitsugaya had mentioned something of the sort before, and tells him to stop talking as though Bankai have minds of their own. When Hitsugaya regains full control of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang attempts to use Shé Jìn Zhǎo, but much to his surprise, he is immediately encased in a giant, cross-shaped flower of ice. Hitsugaya states that the cross-shaped flower is Hyōrinmaru's emblem, and apologizes for not making it a five-pointed cross instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 9-17 Later, after Hitsugaya collapses, Cang activates his Vollständig, shattering the ice prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 18 Equipment Medallion: Cang possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Cang used it to take Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Afterwards, the medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Cang Du's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cang has shown he is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat skills. In his fight with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he was able to deliver swift kicks to the ice wing of his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, and he was even able to kick Hitsugaya into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 11-12 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Cang can absorb spirit particles from the atmosphere and combine them with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Claws: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Cang can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon is a claw with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of either wrist. * : Cang Du points his arms at his intended target and places one fist over the other, so that his wrists face away from one another. He then launches a pair of energy blasts from his claws that together form the visage of a serpentine head; one blast forms its eye and top jaw, and the other forms its bottom jaw.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 15-16 Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Those who spend their lives together should remain together in death. That is my belief."Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 3 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "This is your Bankai. Doubtless you have never had the opportunity to see it from this perspective before. It is quite a beautiful Bankai. And of course... This Bankai too is "one who lived by your side." It pains me greatly... that I must take it for my own... thus allowing it to live on under a new master... long after you are dead and gone."Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 5-6 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I'm not a believer in pantheism."Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 15 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter